Aparecen los disfraces en Palestra
by Pamevere Lawrence York
Summary: Los jóvenes estudiantes tienen un momento de distracción con el aniversario de Palestra y uno de ellos no comparte con el resto, debido a inconvenientes del pasado.


**Aparecen los disfraces en Palestra.**

Se estaba celebrando el aniversario de la escuela que la misma Athena había creado para formar a los caballeros de bronce. Todos los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por las actividades, ya que para ellos era un momento de relajo y la forma de olvidar un poco el estudio y la dura formación para ser caballero.

Soma era uno de los más entusiastas con las actividades de aniversario, era el que participaba activamente en todo. Una vez intentó ser mago, pero perdió el control de su elemento, por lo que su asistente, Ryuho tuvo que prestarle ayuda y apagar el principio de incendio que se estaba formando.

Haruto prefería estar en los jardines, en contacto de la naturaleza y practicar sus técnicas ninjas. Para él sentir el olor de la tierra era lo máximo, simplemente eso llenaba su alma. Eso sí, que después de dejar el contacto con la naturaleza él iba a ver lo que sucedía en las competencias y a veces participaba en algunas.

Yuna y sus amigas, Arme y Komachi participaban también en las actividades deportivas, pero era Yuna la más activa en aquellos juegos. Arme y Komachi la apoyaban, ya que ellas pensaban más en la fiesta de disfraces que en las competencias deportivas.

Al igual que Soma, Koga ponía entusiasmo en las competencias deportivas. Su objetivo era ganarlas y obtener el primer lugar en cada una de ellas. Pudo ganar varias y siempre que recibía sus medallas por parte de Geki mostraba su gran sonrisa y espíritu.

Pero había uno que ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía en Palestra, le interesaba poco lo que estuviera pasando en la escuela. Ese era Eden de Orión, el caballero que creía que los débiles no debían existir. Para él era mucho mejor estar en la Sala de Entrenamiento de los Elementos, en vez de estar en la Arena disfrutando de las competencias con sus compañeros.

Para finalizar las celebraciones había algo muy divertido en Palestra, ¡LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES! La gracia de ello es que todos, absolutamente todos en Palestra iban disfrazados, desde el Director hasta el último caballero.

Arme y Komachi estaban preparando sus disfraces, las chicas estaban completamente entusiasmadas con la fiesta. Arme tenía preparado un disfraz de hada madrina y Komachi tenía uno de ratoncita.

Yuna antes era reacia a la fiesta, ya que no se sentía bien con su máscara y .más un disfraz. Ella encontraba absurdo no poder mostrar su rostro, pero lamentablemente así eran las reglas para un "caballero femenino".

Llegó Yuna a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas y las vio preparándose para la fiesta de disfraces.

-Yuna, apresúrate con tu disfraz- le dijo Komachi a su amiga.

-¿O no vas a ir?- Preguntó Arme.

Yuna agachó la cabeza y se sonrió unos segundos para después contestar -¡SI VOY A IR!-

Yuna confirmó su decisión y fue por su disfraz. Cuando lo trajo sus amigas vieron asombradas un bello vestido color verde pistacho. El vestido era largo, cubría hasta sus pies y el diseño de las hombreras era como en su armadura. En la parte de la cintura iba una cinta que se ataba atrás con un gran moño de color blanco.

El vestido se veía hermoso en Yuna, además ayudaba a que ella se viera radiante, y lo último que hizo fue atar su cabellera rubia en una gran cola, así resaltaba su cuello.

-¡YUNA, TE VES HERMOSA!- dijeron juntas Arme y Komachi.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, CHICAS—

Yuna se sentía feliz con esas palabras, era la primera vez que estaba en la fiesta de disfraces sin su máscara.

Koga y Soma prepararon sus disfraces. Soma empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y encontró un sombrero, unas botas y una pañoleta púrpura. Estaba listo su disfraz, sería de vaquero. Koga decidió un estilo egipcio, así que tomó una túnica, un cinturón, unas muñequeras y tobilleras, y así es como se disfrazó de faraón.

Haruto siempre se vestía de ninja con el fin de honrar a su familia. Ryuho decidió un vestuario chino, tal cual como lo hacía Dohko de Libra. Ambos buscaban hacerle honor a su raíces.

Quien no estaba muy entusiasmado con todo esto era Eden. El caballero de Orión, quien sólo había asistido a dos fiestas de disfraces en Palestra cuando era niño.

Eden seguía solo entrenando en la sala, cuando de pornto aparecen Spear, Rudolph y Gray para molestar un poco al solitario caballero de Orión.

-Vaya, deja de entrenar, si ya no te harás más fuerte de lo que eres-, le dijo Spear a Eden para molestarlo un poco,

Eden pasó frente a él, lo miró de una forma despectiva y salió de la sala de entrenamiento con dirección a los jardines de Palestra. Allí se quedó sentado junto a una de las fuentes de los jardines y comenzó a recordar los momentos de infancia que vivió en las fiestas de disfraces a las que asistió.

Dentro de esos recuerdos aparece uno en él que bailaba con Arme y sin querer hizo que ella terminara en el suelo. Sí, él sabía que no era un experto en el baile, pero por lo menos hacía el intento.

Eden quiso dejar de recordar, así que caminó en dirección al planetario y entró en él. Se sentó en el centro del lugar y comenzó a buscar su constelación, mientras pensaba en lo débiles que eran sus compañeros y que por eso él prefería estar lejos de ese tipo de personas. De pronto su meditación se vio interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta, lo que significaba que alguien había entrado al lugar. Unos pasos se sentían dentro del planetario. El caballero de Orión que estaba solo en el lugar se puso rápidamente de piee y dijo -¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!-

-Tranquilo, Eden—respondió la voz de una mujer.

La joven caminó hacía al centro del planetario y se encontró con Eden frente a frente.

-Eras tú, Águila— dijo Eden aalso sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eden?- pregunta Yuna con mucha curiosidad, ya que él nunca estaba por ese lugar.

-Nada que a ti te importe- respondió Eden de una forma poco amigable.

A lo que Yuna pregunta -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces?-

-¡NO!—contestó Eden y caminó en dirección hacia la salida. Antes de salir del Planetario, se dio vuelta, miró a Yuna y le dijo -Supongo que tú si vas... Bonito color de vestido, Águila- Después de esas palabras Eden se fue y Yuna se quedó observando las estrellas del planetario.

Arme y Komachi buscaban a Yuna por todo Palestra. Yuna justo salió del planetario y se encontró con sus amigas. Las tres se juntaron y fueron al salón en donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.

Cuando entraron al lugar estaba todo muy bien decorado con globos y guirnaldas de muchos colores. Los disfraces de todos eran muy llamativos. El maestro Geki ponía la cuota de humor y simpatía con su disfraz de oso y pequeños souvenir de la fiesta que él mismo repartía a cada uno de los estudiantes.

En un rincón estaba Koga y Soma comiendo como desesperados e incluso hacían competencias de quién comía más rápido. En tanto que, Ryuho y Haruto conversaban acerca de los disfraces y estilos de cada uno.

Yuna y sus amigas comienzan a formar "el trencito" para bailar y cada uno de los estudiantes se iba uniendo, para después formar un gran circulo en el centro y bailar. Iban intercambiando parejas de baile, Ryuho bailó con Arme, Haruto con Komachi y Yuna con Spear. Todos los estudiantes seguían el mismo juego. Los únicos que estaban en otro mundo eran Koga y Soma que seguían en sus competencias de comida.

De pronto apareció el Director de Palestra en el salón, Ionia. Vestía un atuendo de "Rey de corazones", tal cual como sale el dibujo de ese personaje en la baraja inglesa.

Cuando Koga y Soma vieron al Director se atragantan con la comida, ya que les dio risa ver a una de las autoridades de Palestra vestido de esa manera. Ionia se percató de lo sucedido y regañó a los dos muchachos, de paso advirtiéndoles de que que si seguían con esa actitud no iban a participar de la elección del mejor baile de la fiesta.

Con esa advertencia dada por Ionia Soma y Koga se quedaron tranquilos y no se rieron más de él. Por mientras Ionia comenzaba a explicar las reglas del concurso que realizarían en la fiesta de disfraces.

-Jóvenes estudiantes, la elección del mejor baile consiste en lo siguiente: Deberán bailar en parejas mixtas por dos horas sin parar. La música está programada para ese tiempo. Georges, Geki y yo seremos el jurado de esta elección. Ahora comiencen a buscar sus parejas-

Todos los estudiantes de Palestra comenzaron a buscar compañeros y compañeras de baile. Los únicos que ignoraban por completo el concurso eran Soma y Koga, ya que ellos tenían el suyo propio.

Cuando todos estaban en plena elección de parejas de baile apareció alguien en la entrada del salón. Su vestuario era de mosquetero. Caminó hacia el centro del salón, se quitó el enorme gorro y levantó su cabeza. Era Eden de Orión dispuesto a participar de la actividad con sus compañeros.

Todos estaban asombrados con la aparición de Eden en el lugar, era sabido por los estudiantes que él no compartía mucho con sus compañeros, ni menos bailaba. Recordado era el incidente con Arme cuando eran niños.

Los estudiantes comentaban en voz baja asombrados por la aparición de Eden.

-Miren, viene a participar de la fiesta- decían murmurando los jóvenes -¿Con quién bailará?- se preguntaban todos.

-Yo voy a bailar con él- dijo Yuna en voz alta. Todos se quedaron asombrados por eso.

Yuna caminó hacia Eden y le preguntó -¿Vamo?, ¿quieres bailar? Si tienes problemas yo te ayudo-

-Bueno- dijo Eden. El muchacho se quedó atónito, porque pensó que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta en esa fiesta y que menos lo invitarían a bailar.

Yuna tomó la mano de Eden y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Ionia como ya vio que estaban todos listos para comenzar dio comienzo al concurso de baile.

Estaban todos bailando con sus respectivas parejas en la pista, iban pasando los minutos y las diferentes canciones. Algunos ya estaban cansados y se retiraron de la pista, y por ende, perdiendo el juego.

Yuna y Eden bailaban al ritmo de la música. Pasaban distintos estilos desde merengue hasta tango. En la parte del tango Eden tenía algo de miedo de bailar, ya que temía repetir el mismo incidente que sucedió con Arme.

-Eden, no temas al baile. Cualquier inconveniente que tengas en los pasos sólo avísame y te voy enseñando- le dijo Yuna amigablemente al muchacho.

-Gracias, Águila— le respondió Eden a su compañera de baile.

Pasó una hora, Eden y Yuna seguían bailando con la misma energía del principio. Todos observaban a la pareja de Orión y Águila en la pista de baile, según los jóvenes ellos tenían la "chispa" ganadora del concurso.

Cada vez se fueron retirando más parejas de la pista de baile. Pasó media hora más y seguían Haruto y Arme; Ryuho y Komachi y Yuna y Eden. La pareja de Ryuho y Komachi se retiró de competencia, debido a que ya estaban cansados, mientras que Haruto y Arme trataron de continuar, pero ocurrió un pequeño incidente con ellos. De casualidad Arme pasó a pisar el pie de Haruto y ambos se fueron directo al suelo, lo que les costó la participación en la competencia.

Como Arme y Haruto quedaron descalificados por la caída Yuna y Eden fueron proclamados ganadores del concurso de baile. El Director Ionia felicitó a Yuna y Eden por ser los ganadores, entregándoles su respectivo premio. Los jóvenes se ganaron un momento de relajo en un spá.

Todos los estudiantes de Palestra comentaban lo sucedido entre murmullos. Nunca pensaron que Eden iba a superar su pánico escénico para bailar.

Los dos caballleros recibieron las invitaciones al spá por parte de Ionia. El premio debería ser cobrado esa misma noche.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron hacer uso del premio y fueron al spá. Yuna fue a una sesión de masajes y Eden escogió una sesión de sauna. Los muchachos estaban absolutamente relajados, disfrutando cada momento del spá, absolutamente desconectados del mundo.

Terminadas las sesiones de relajación Yuna y Eden se dirigieron a la terraza del lugar y aprovecharon de intercambiar algunas palabras.

-¿Qué hacías en el planetario, Eden?- le preguntó Yuna a su compañero de baile.

-Sólo pensaba algunas cosas- le respondió Eden mirándola a la cara.

-¿Qué cosas pensabas?- seguía insistiendo Yuna.

-Yo… pensaba en mis intentos que he hecho para acercarme a todos ustedes- dijo Eden como sacándose un peso de encima.

-¿Y por qué te alejas tanto de nosotros, de tus compañeros de Palestra?- preguntó Yuna con curiosidad.

-Así me criaron, Águila. De niño he intentado acercarme a otros, pero siempre me apartan del lugar, dicen que yo no debo mezclarme con personas tan débiles, ya que yo debo asumir el… No, mejor olvídalo, no hay necesidad ahora de mencionar ni menos recordar esas cosas-

-Pero no te preocupes por eso- dijo Yuna con la intención de darle ánimos a Eden.

-Yo sé que no he tenido una buena actitud con ustedes, que los he ignorado y hasta los he creido inferiores a mí. Lo siento, así me criaron-

-Puedes compartir con nosotros cuando quieras, Eden-

-Vaya… Esa clase de respuesta no la esperaba. Gracias, Yuna-

Yuna y Eden terminaron su conversación, en tanto este último se retiró de la terraza para irse a su cuarto a descansar. Eden se fue con la tranquilidad de haberse desahogado y compartido una pequeña parte de su vida con una de sus compañeras, lo que lo tenía completamente satisfecho. Por su parte, Yuna, decidió quedarse un rato más en la terraza para observar el movimiento de las estrellas, dándose cuenta de que algo grave estaba a punto de suceder.

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Esto es simplemente un trabajo de fan sin fines de lucro.

Lo de Yuna y Eden se me venía ocurriendo hace tiempo, ya que ellos eran personas muy cercanas a Aria y además, esta idea tomó más fuerza por el último capítulo emitido de Saint Seiya Omega en el que Eden llama a Yuna por su nombre.

Quería dejar de lado el tema de las batallas y hacer algo un poquito más entretenido con el alumnado de Palestra.

Todo tipo de críticas son aceptadas, no me hago problema por eso.


End file.
